


Under the Aegis (no title yet)

by DoNotMindMyExistence



Category: Under the Aegis (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNotMindMyExistence/pseuds/DoNotMindMyExistence
Summary: Under the Aegis but it's told from Nen and Gawain's POV.





	

*Gawain's POV*

Gawain was probably late. He was flying to go meet the other five weilders, but he was running a bit behind. Gawain was lost in thought when he saw the building he was supposed to be in. He slowed down a bit and... crashed into the window. His grand entrance was accompanied by a "So. Where the party at???" 

Everyone stared at him for a few seconds, and he felt the need to ask, "...What? Did I miss it?" To which they responded by... staring at him more. Councilman Argus pointed towards the door, obviously wanting Gawain to use that instead of breaking the window.

They walked through the house to a library, and Gawain was admiring the place. It was really cool. They had just sat down when Gawain noticed the severe lack of girls. "Wait, only two girls? Maaaaaaaaan!" 

Argus introduced himself and welcomed the weilders. "It's an honour to address the weilders today. I never dreamt I would experience this in my lifetime. Not only that- to have a weilder in my own family is a source of great pride."

Wait... the purple girl to his left was a part of Argus' family? Gawain looked at her, "For real!?"

Argus continued, "It's a historical moment. It's the first time in over ninety years since we had a generation of weilders reaching adulthood."

Gawain's best bro, Nen the fish dude, spoke up, "Sir, no one has actually told us why past weilders haven't made it into adults."

The green girl to Gawain's right added, "Yeah. And why are there six of us when we have seven races?"

Councilman Argus responded, "Since you've reached your majority, it's only fair I tell you the truths that were hidden from you. You see... one weilder out of the seven is usually murdered."

There was a shocked silence, broken by Nen. "By... whom?"

"We haven't even come close to knowing."

Yellow dude said, "So that empty seat means..."

"No. Miraculously, no one from your generation was killed. Otherwise you'd all be dead by now. Weilders must be thought of as a single entity... if one part is destroyed, the rest cannot survive. The power that sustains you is too great for that bond to be broken."

Yellow dude again, "So, if that power is interrupted, it must be reborn."

"Precisely."

Gawain interrupted. "QUESTION!!! If we're alive, why isn't the seventh weilder here?"

The all-knowing yellow dude answered. "We are chosen at birth by our weapons. Maybe something happened to theirs and they do not know they are weilders." 

Argus, "There has been no record of the lost weapon's location in a thousand years. All we know is that it belongs to the Ghatikans."

Purple chick, "Wasn't that race wiped out during "The Bloodshed" a century ago?"

Argus again, "Most of them were. However, we have records of small nomadic Ghatikan communities. They are peaceful, yet vulnerable."

Gawain decided to take a stab. "Lemme guess... our job is to look for our little lost friend?"

Argus responded, "That's one part of it."

"And we gotta do it before some psycho murderer does, or we're toast. Greaaaaat."


End file.
